Fight Me
by Shiranui
Summary: B/V A/U - Bulma arbeitet als Managerin des erfolgreichen Boxkämpfers Son Goku. Als Organisationstalent liebt sie ihre Arbeit und nimmt diese sehr genau, doch gibt es da eine düstere Ablenkung, die sie immer wieder heimsucht.


**A/N**

HAPPY B-DAY KAMIKAZE_666! Ich hab mich sooooo beeilt, dass ich noch rechtzeitig fertig werde. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir damit eine ganz kleine Freude machen ^^ . Hiermit also alles, alles Gute von mir für dich! *umknuddel*

So, ich muss mich vorher noch Entschuldigen. Ich konnte die Story nicht mehr Korrekturlesen. Eigentlich hätte ich das noch gerne gemacht, aber dann wär ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Ich bitte also, mögliche (hah, sagen wir besser, ganz sichere viele) Fehler zu entschuldigen.

WARNUNG! Nebencharaktere sind vielleicht ein bisschen OOC (ich bin mir da selber nicht so ganz sicher). Aber ich denke, das tut dem Verlauf der Geschichte nicht allzu viel zu Leide.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>Die Luft war noch frisch und unverbraucht, als eine Frau mit hochhackigen Pumps durch einen der zahlreichen Eingänge schritt. Ihre Schritte hallten noch klackend in der großen, weiten Halle. Noch waren kaum welche der Tribünensitzplätze besetzt, dies würde sich jedoch in der nächsten Stunde ändern.<p>

Die Frau warf eine Strähne ihres langen wasserblauen Haares über ihre Schulter und setzte sich schließlich auf einen der Plätze in den vordersten Reihen. Ihr schwarz-weißer Chanel Blazer schmiegte sich perfekt an ihre schmale Form und in einer routinierten Bewegung zog sie ihren PDA hervor. Noch ein Mal betrachtete sie die Termine die darin notiert waren, brannte sie in ihr Gedächtnis, obwohl sie längst alle auswendig kannte.

Bulma war Managerin, mit Leib und Seele. Sie war dafür geboren, den Überblick zu behalten, Dinge zu organisieren, Termine zu koordinieren. Sie blickte auf und betrachtete die Weite der sich mehr und mehr füllenden Tribünen. Für die meisten, die zum ersten Mal hier waren, war nun ein Brummen zu spüren, ein Vorbote, eine Erwartung, eine Aufregung. Die Luft begann sich aufzuladen, wurde mehr und mehr ihrer Frische beraubt und geschwängert mit dem unverkennbaren Duft tausender Menschen die sich auf engem Raum trafen.

Sie überkreuzte ihre in schwarze Leggings gekleideten Beine, lockerte ihren steifen Körper damit etwas und ließ von ihrer Anspannung ein wenig ab. Hätten sie die Menschen beachtet, die sie nun umringten, wäre ihnen aufgefallen wie deplatziert sie hier aussah. Die meisten Frauen, die sich hier tummelten trugen Outfits, die der billigen Straßennutte von nebenan Konkurrenz machen könnten.

„Sieh an, Bulma Briefs. Auch hier, huh?"

‚Wo wir gerade bei billiger Straßennutte sind…` Trotz ihres zynischen Gedankens zwang sich Bulma zu einem überfreundlichen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass das deinen Horizont übersteigt, Lunch. Aber da ich die Managerin eines der Kämpfer bin, ist es mein Job hier zu sein."

Die in blendendem Rot geschminkten Lippen der Blondine zogen sich zusammen, bevor sie ihre Nase in die Höhe warf und an Bulma vorbei stolzierte.

Bulma blickte ihr gelangweilt nach. Lunch war ein großer, bellender Hund, der zu dumm war, jemals zuzubeißen. Ihr hübscher Kopf war wohl zum Großteil mit Luft angefüllt, schaffte sie es doch selten auf Bulma's bissige Kommentare eine würdige Antwort zu formulieren.

Nun, die Blondine war auch nicht aufgrund ihres ausgezeichneten Denkvermögens bei den Männern beliebt. Sie hatte zwei schlagende Argumente, die das Stroh in ihrem Hirn wett machten, zumindest für reiche Magnaten die sich gerne mit einem hübschen Dummchen schmückten.

Inzwischen waren nur noch wenige Plätze der Tribünen frei, das vorherige Brummen hatte sich in ein lautes Dröhnen gewandelt, ein lautes Stimmengewirr hatte sich ausgebreitet und die enorme Anzahl der Zuschauer wirkte nun schon fast erdrückend. Vor den Augen dieses gewaltigen Publikums fanden die Vorkämpfe statt, die die Stimmung anheizen sollten. Doch dies schien mehr ein Akt der Zeitüberbrückung darzustellen.

Die Menschen, die die Plätze füllten warteten gespannt auf den Hauptkampf, waren mit großen Erwartungen gekommen und hatten Unsummen auf ihren Favoriten gewettet.

Der klare Favorit an diesem Abend, wie immer, war ihr Klient. Nach Jahren der gemeinsamen Arbeit und Vorbereitung war es ihm nun gelungen, in die höchste Liga der Boxkämpfer einzuziehen. Sein erster Weltmeistergürtel glitzerte noch genau so strahlend wie acht Monate zu vor, als er ihn triumphierend im Boxring ins Licht gehalten hatte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und ohne es zu sehen, hätte Bulma nun gewusst, dass der Ansager so eben den Ring betrat. Er kündigte den Gegner ihres Schützlings, begleitet von einigen Buh-Rufen an, der daraufhin mit wenig Applaus den Ring betrat. Es war, als würden schon jetzt alle wissen, dass gerade der Verlierer des Abends seinen Umhang in theatralischer Übertreibung ab warf und seine Hände in die Höhe reckte. Und so, wie seine Schultern bereits in schier niedergeschlagener Pose hingen.

Was nun folgte, war wie immer ein absolutes Schauspiel. Bulma's Lippen formten lautlos die immer gleichen Worte, die der Ansager in seiner tiefen, männlichen Stimme ausstieß.

„Und in dieser Ecke… der amtierende Schwergewichtsweltmeister… 40 Kämpfe… 40 Siege, davon 38 Ko…" die Menge jubelte „der eiserne Drache…" er holte tief Luft, während sich das Publikum zu noch unbändigerem Jubelgeschrei vorbereitete „Soooooon… Gokuuuuuuu!"

Aus zahlreichen Lautsprechern ertönten vibrierend die ersten Töne seiner Hymne, Queen's „Dragon Attack". Nun gab es kein Halten mehr, die Menge feuerte den groß gewachsenen Mann an, der durch eine Gasse zwischen den Tribünen schritt. Sein orangefarbener seidener Umhang verdeckte seinen kräftigen Körper und stellte gleichzeitig sein Markenzeichen dar. Son Goku schwang sich im Takt der dröhnenden Musik gekonnt in den Ring, hielt einige Sekunden inne, bevor er schließlich seine Kapuze lüftete und seinen Umhang von sich warf.

Wie immer präsentierte sich der großgewachsene Kämpfer Medienwirksam und in selbstbewusster Siegerpose.

Bulma betrachtete sich seine Performance und ein Mal mehr wusste sie, dass er ihr Meisterwerk war. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte sie bereits vielen ihrer Klienten zu bahnbrechenden Erfolgen verholfen. Doch Son Goku war ohne Zweifel der Klient, der am schnellsten am meisten Sprünge gemacht hatte. Vor Monaten noch war er eher schüchtern und unbeholfen gewesen, ein unscheinbares Licht in der Menge.

Nun aber überstrahlte er all seine Konkurrenten und war der Liebling tausender Fans. Dies war, unter anderem natürlich, ihrem aufopfernden Einsatz zu verdanken. Son Goku hatte das Glück gehabt sie in einer Zeit zu treffen, in der sie sich in ihrer Arbeit mit Freude ertränkte. Sie hatte diesen Weg als ‚Therapie' gewählt, um sich von ihren persönlichen Sorgen abzulenken. Und sie bemerkte nun zufrieden, dass es durchaus Wirkung zeigte. Ihr Kopf war voller Termine, Daten und Planungen die den Kämpfer betraf, der es sich so eben in seiner Ecke des Ringes geradezu gemütlich machte.

Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Manchmal war es einfach besser, sich selbst zu belügen.

* * *

><p>Laut hallten Schritte in dem kahlen Gang wieder, den noch Minuten zuvor der Sieger des Kampfes selbstbewusst durchschritten hatte. Bulma's Louboutins kündigten ihre Ankunft stets zuvor an. Mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck betrat sie Son Goku's Garderobe.<p>

„Gute Arbeit."

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Bulma folgte den Bewegungen einer jungen Rothaarigen, die sein Gesicht und dessen kaum bemerkbare Blessuren mit einem feuchten Tuch behandelte und ihre Züge verkrampften sich. Ihr Blick traf Son Goku's und nichts als ein geradezu sadistisches Grinsen antwortete ihr.

Sie wusste, dass er dies immer wieder mit vollster Absicht tat. Doch dachte er wirklich, dass er etwas erreichen konnte, wenn er sich mit immer wieder neuen dieser naiven ‚Groopies' umgab?

Bulma war sich bewusst, dass nicht nur sein Erfolg eine große Anziehungskraft ausübte. Auch sein Anblick war etwas, das eine Frau nicht gerade kalt ließ. Son Goku wusste, wie er seine Attribute einzusetzen hatte. Besser gesagt, er brauchte gar nichts zu tun, die Frauen folgen ihm zu, folgten ihm wie Motten dem Licht.

Letztlich jedoch erreichte er tatsächlich nichts damit. Alles was er auslöste waren Brüche, Scherben, die meist an ihr blieben zu beseitigen. Da half es nicht, dass die, die er mit seinem Verhalten verletzten wollte niemand anderes war als ihre beste Freundin.

„Du hast morgen einige Pressetermine. Ich erwarte, dass du pünktlich bist." Ihre trockene Stimme spaltete das kühle Schweigen.

„Sicher." Son Goku griff nach dem Handgelenk der jungen Frau, die noch immer an seinem Gesicht herumfummelte und zog sie zu sich um seine Zunge durch die Lippen zu wühlen, seine Augen fixierten dabei noch immer Bulma. „Und sag Chichi einen lieben Gruß, wenn du sie wieder mal siehst, ja?"

Bulma sah, wie die Beine der Rothaarigen zitterten, als sie neben ihn auf einen Sessel sank und ihre Lippen träumerisch mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie der Schmierenkomödie ihren Rücken zu und verließ den Raum. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, hielt sie kurz inne und fragte sich, wie aus dem liebevollen, schüchternen und naiven Son Goku dieser… Sadist hatte werden können.

Leise, sanfte Musik säuselte durch den modern eingerichteten, weit geschnittenen Raum. Durch die mit milchigem Plexiglas ausgekleidete Bar schimmerte ein bläuliches Licht. Bulma's rechtes Bein, das sie über ihr linkes geschlagen hatte, wippte sacht im Takt der Musik, während sie abwesenden Blickes die Eiswürfel in ihrem Cocktail mit einem Strohhalm antippte.

Obwohl sie es vor Son Goku stets verbarg, sein Verhalten schmerzte sie. Er war ihr Klient, ihr Auftrag- und auch Arbeitgeber. Jedoch war er längst auch zu etwas geworden, das sie sich ursprünglich immer verboten hatte. Es war letztlich nie gut, privates mit geschäftlichem zu vereinen. Und trotzdem hatte es dieser unbeholfene, naive Geist, der stets immer nur an das Gute geglaubt hatte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in ihr Herz geschlichen.

Sie sah ihn nicht mehr nur als ihren Klienten, er war zu einem Freund geworden. Um so mehr schmerzte sie nun mit ansehen zu müssen, was aus ihm wurde. Sein unschuldiger Charakter schien sich immer mehr in eine verschobene Fratze zu verändern.

„Mach nicht so ein ernstes Gesicht, das steht dir nicht."

Bulma's Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten, als sie die Stimme neben sich vernahm. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte in das fröhliche Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin, die sich so eben auf den Hocker neben ihr setzte.

„Chichi…"

Chichi strich eine Strähne ihres pechschwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr, winkte den Barkeeper zu sich und unterbrach das Schweigen, das wie ein bleierner Umhang um die beiden Frauen lag erst, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrem servierten Drink genommen hatte.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" In ihrer Stimme vibrierte Kälte, erzwungene Leichtigkeit und ebenso viel Schmerz.

Bulma starrte auf das Profil ihrer besten Freundin, die ihrerseits die zahlreichen Flaschen mit hochprozentigem Inhalt an der Wand hinter der Bar fixierte. Nach einigen Augenblicken konzentrierte sie sich auf die schmelzenden Eiswürfel in ihrem Glas und auf die rötliche Flüssigkeit darin. Was für ein beschissener Tag!

„Er hat sich sehr verändert, weißt du?"

Das Lachen, das daraufhin aus Chichi's Kehle ertönte war getränkt in Zynismus. „Bitte, erspar mir diese Predigt." Sie trank einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, ließ dieses geräuschvoll auf die Theke sinken und blitzte Bulma schließlich an. In ihren Augen blitzte schwarzes Feuer.

„Auch wenn es ihn kratzt, dass ich vor einem Monat mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, soll das eine Entschuldigung sein, dass er sich wie das größte Arschloch verhält? Ich hatte gedacht, dass…"

Die letzten Worte tropften zitternd aus ihrem Mund und sie musste sich unterbrechen, bevor sich ein Schluchzen dazu gesellen würde. Sie hatte wegen diesem Idioten genug Tränen vergossen. Sie spürte die Hand ihrer Freundin auf der ihren. Bulma wusste, welchen Plan Chichi verfolgt hatte und sie wusste auch, wie zerschmetternd es nun war, dass dieser in keinster Weise aufgegangen war.

Chichi wischte sich hastig die Tränen ab, die sich letztlich trotz aller Bemühung aus ihren Augenwinkeln gekämpft hatten und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Na ja, es sollte wohl mit uns beiden nicht sein. Das muss ich akzeptieren." Sie leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und bestellte sich das Nächste. „Und? Wie läuft's bei dir? Männer in Sicht?"

„Du wechselst das Thema. Denkst du nicht, dass es wichtiger wäre…"

„Ich wechsle von einem Thema das mir unangenehm ist zu einem, das offensichtlich DIR unangenehm ist. Ich denke, das ist durchaus fair."

Bulma hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und öffnete die Lippen, doch sie musste eingestehen, dass sie darauf nichts erwidern konnte.

Chichi kicherte gurrend. „Siehst du? Ich erzähle dir wenigstens ein bisschen etwas. Aber von dir kommt ja gar nichts. Warum du so ein Geheimnis um dein Liebesleben machst, und das sogar bei mir, verstehe ich wirklich nicht."

Chichi leerte ihr Glas, während sich Bulma's Blick verfinsterte. „Welches Liebesleben? Wo nichts ist, da kann man auch kein Geheimnis daraus machen."

Ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin hopste von ihrem Hocker und legte ihre schmale Hand auf Bulma's Schulter. „Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass du dich selbst bei weitem besser belügen kannst als mich?" Und damit ließ sie Bulma an der Bar zurück.

Chichi's Worte durchfuhren sie wie ein kühler Regenschauer. So sehr sie sie auch von sich schob, diese dunkle Schatten ihrer Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu ihr zurück. So sehr sie sich auch in ihre Arbeit stürzte, sie schwebten stets über ihr und krallten sich immer fester, je stärker sie versuchte, sie abzuschütteln.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch riss sie aus ihrer Starre, erschreckte sie geradezu. Die Eiswürfel in ihrem Glas rieben aneinander, als sie langsam in ihrem Drink dahin schmolzen. In ihrem Nacken sträubten sich die feinen Haare, als Bulma neben sich plötzlich eine kleine Packung registrierte. Die goldene Schrift auf der schwarzen Schachtel glitzerte im schummrigen Licht.

„Treasurer Black*." Tonlos formten ihre Lippen diese beiden Worte.

„Nur das Beste, das ist es, was ich will und das ist es, was ich bekomme. Immer."

Eine Gänsehaut überflog Bulma's Haut, als sie die düstere Stimme neben sich hörte. Was für ein unsagbar schreckliches Timing. Hastig umklammerte sie ihr Glas, um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen.

„Du rauchst doch gar nicht." Hauchend verließen die Worte ihre Kehle und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, so schwach zu sein.

„Ich habe mir vor einiger Zeit angewöhnt, so eine Packung immer bei mir zu haben." Er stieß ein raues Glucksen aus. „Ich dachte schon, deine Freundin haut nie ab. Ich hätte sie fast rauswerfen lassen."

Nun drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, ihre Haare umspielten dabei ihr Gesicht wie warme tropische Wellen. Wütend blitzte sie den Mann an, der für ihren inneren Zwiespalt verantwortlich war.

Vegeta lehnte lässig mit seinen Unterarmen auf die Theke gestützt an der Bar. Seine pantherartigen Augen schienen die Szene zu analysieren, die vor ihnen ihren Lauf nahm und man hätte meinen können, dass er die Frau neben sich komplett ignorierte.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln musterte Bulma den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich. Er trug eine schwarze Wildlederjacke, die sich perfekt an seinen definierten Oberkörper schmiegte und bis zur Mitte seiner Brust geöffnet war. Darunter blitzte ein blutrotes Hemd hervor, das seine trainierte Muskulatur umspielte. Sein Brustkorb hob und sank in einem stetigen, ruhigen, fast hypnotisierenden Rhythmus und sie musste sich letztlich zwingen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Drink zu richten, bevor die Bilder seiner nackten Brust sich aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung wieder hervor gruben. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten das kühle, glatte Material des Glases, denn auch ihnen gestattete sie nicht, das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut wieder heraufzubeschwören.

Und während sie sich so sehr darauf konzentrierte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen bemerkte sie nicht wie sich die Gestalt neben ihr bewegte. Es war ein eisiger Schauer der plötzlich über ihren Rücken lief als ein warmer Atemhauch ihren Nacken traf. Vegeta stand nun hinter ihr, seine Lippen nur Millimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde augenblicklich seine Arme um sie schlingen und sie mit sich ziehen.

„Was… was willst.. du?" Gepresst und stotternd verließen diese simplen Worte ihren Mund.

Ein leises, düsteres Lachen vibrierte an ihrem Nacken. „Das weißt du genau."

Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, wanderten über ihre Oberarme, fuhren schließlich vor um ihre Brust zu umschlingen. Sie versuchte, gegen ihren Körper, gegen sich und gegen ihn anzukämpfen und sich von ihm wegzustoßen, aus seiner eisernen Umarmung zu befreien.

„Ja, so ist es gut. Kämpf gegen mich an." Seine Lippen bewegten sich dicht neben ihren Ohren. „Umso mehr will ich dich."

Bulma schluckte schwer und es war in diesem Moment, in dem ihr Verstand den Kampf verlor und sich ihre Seele von der seinen mitziehen ließ, mit hinab in seine kalte, blanke Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>Graue Mauern zogen an ihr vorbei, unterbrochen von bunten Farbfetzen. Eine unscharfe, verzerrte Welt zog an ihr vorbei, während sie in die Unendlichkeit starrte. Über das Fenster des Wagens tanzten Wassertropfen, die der Regen darüber sprenkelte. All dies wirkte wie ein Déjà vu , wie eine immer gleiche Wiederholung. Doch diese Routine gab ihr keine Sicherheit, sie erschreckte sie bis ins Mark.<p>

Es war früh am Morgen gewesen, als sie alleine in einem riesigen Bett aufgewacht war. Obwohl sie ein Mensch war, der nur wenige Stunden schlief und stets sehr früh den Tag begann, war sie immer die, die alleine in diesem überdimensionalen Bett aufwachte. Ihr Herz pochte noch immer wild und würde erst später wieder zur Ruhe kommen, ihre Beine waren schwach, ihr gesamter Körper bebte.

Wie so viele Male zuvor fand sie einen Zettel neben sich auf einem Kästchen, der auf einem silbernen Tablett ruhte. Nur zwei Worte waren in einer schwungvollen männlichen Schrift darauf geschrieben. Bulma musste sie inzwischen nicht mehr lesen um zu wissen, was sie ihr mitteilen wollten. ‚Bis später.'

Es war seine Art ihr zu sagen, dass er erwartete, dass sie noch in diesem atemberaubend ausgestatteten Appartement war wenn er zurück kam.

Momente des Selbsthasses folgten, während sie sich hastig anzog. Bevor sie die Wohnung verließ, hielt sie kurz Inne. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zum silbernen Tablett auf dem, wie immer, neben dem Zettel eine neue Schachtel ‚Treasurer Black' lag. Doch auch dieses Mal, wie schon jedes Mal zuvor, ließ sie diese Besonderheit zurück. Sich immer wieder fragend, warum sie sich nicht beherrschen und ihm stets nicht widerstehen konnte hastete sie schließlich aus dem Appartement.

Sie konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sehen, als sie durch die gläserne Eingangstür trat, die von einem steifen Pförtner geöffnet wurde und direkt vor ihr eine schwarze Limousine mit getönten Fensterscheiben auftauchte.

Sie würde nicht auf ihn warten und er wusste es. Sie hatte weder Vegeta noch dem Chauffeur je ihre Adresse mitgeteilt und dennoch hielt dieser jedes Mal unmittelbar vor ihrer Haustüre. Er schien mehr über sie zu wissen als ihr lieb war und sie selbst wusste dagegen letztlich nichts über ihn.

Bulma beobachtete die Tropfen, die durch den Fahrtwind nach hinten gedrückt wurden und eine Spur von feinsten kleinen Perlen hinterließen. Sie hielt ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, versuchte damit das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das sich in ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Ihr Körper war noch immer überwältigt von der schieren Ekstase, die er in der vergangenen Nacht ein Mal mehr erleben hatte dürfen.

Vegeta glich einer hochpotenten Droge. Seine Aura, seine Präsenz und sein düsterer Charme waren perfekte Verführungskünstler, derer er sich mehr als bewusst war. Er war ein Puppenspieler der seine Umgebung mit feinsten Fingerbewegungen manipulieren konnte. Und auch Bulma blieb von dieser Gabe nicht verschont. Ihre beiden Körper tanzten in absoluter Harmonie und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Vegeta sie lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch.

Es war diese Eigenschaft, die ihr am meisten Angst einflößte, die sie am stärksten anzog wie auch abschreckte. Sie wusste, dass er sein Geld nicht mit legalen Mitteln verdiente, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, womit er sich ‚beruflich' beschäftigte. Sie konnte es an den Augen der Menschen ablesen, die ihn umgaben. Es waren weniger Menschen als lebendige Schatten, die Vegeta schätzten und um so mehr zu fürchten schienen. Und nicht zuletzt war es seine Aura, die ihr deutlich mitteilte, dass von diesem Mann Gefahr drohte.

„Miss Briefs?"

Die blauhaarige Frau schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte in den Rückspiegel, der ihr ein leeres Bild entgegen warf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Chauffeur bereits neben der geöffneten Tür des Wagens stand. Das Leder des Sitzes knarrte unter ihren Bewegungen, als sie aus der Limousine stieg und dem Chauffeur dankend zu nickte.

Sie eilte in ihre Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich an diese und sank zu Boden. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange. Warum nur? Warum war sie so schwach?

* * *

><p>Dumpfe Schläge hallten durch den Raum, der mit unzähligen Trainingsgeräten bestückt war. Ein Kampfring war in der Mitte aufgebaut, in dem Son Goku tänzelnd auf seinen Gegner einschlug. Seine Fäuste waren in rote Boxhandschuhe gekleidet, die er immer wieder auf sein Gegenüber niederprasseln ließ.<p>

„Hey hey kleiner Bruder. Das ist ein Training und kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Teil dir deine Kraft besser ein."

Son Goku ließ seine Fäuste sinken und grinste seinen Bruder und Trainingspartner hämisch an. „Sag bloß, das bisschen Aufwärmen ist dir schon zu viel?"

Radditz knurrte gurgelnd, bevor er auf seinen Bruder los preschte und ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Son Goku lachte sogleich keuchend, packte Radditz an der Hüfte und brachte ihn damit zu Boden. Triumphierend setzte er einen Fuß auf den Brustkorb des am Boden Liegenden. „Selbst mit unfairen Mitteln hast du keine Chance gegen mich."

„Unfair also?" Damit packte Radditz Son Goku's Fuß und brachte ihn damit ebenso zu Boden. Die beiden brachen in geradezu kindliches Gelächter aus, das jedoch plötzlich von einem rauen Räuspern jäh unterbrochen wurde.

„Das nennt ihr also Training, ja?" Bulma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete sich das Trauerspiel vor sich. „Ihr beide habt wirklich nur Blödsinn im Kopf."

Nervös sprang Radditz auf und kratzte sich verlegen mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf. Sein Bruder hingegen setzte sich lediglich auf und saß nun im Schneidersitz mitten im Ring.

„Sei doch nicht immer so streng mit uns."

Beide Brüder setzten ihren zur Perfektion abgestimmten treuesten, naiven Blick mit einem noch unschuldigeren Lächeln auf.

Bulma betrachtete sich das Bild vor sich und konnte sich ein schmales Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die beiden waren absolute Kindsköpfe und würden wohl nie erwachsen werden.

Sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine der Liegen, die dem Stemmen von Gewichten dienten und überschlug ihre schmalen, langen Beine. Ihr war bewusst, dass Radditz Blick jede ihrer Bewegungen folgte und seine Wangen eine leichte rote Schattierung zierte. Seine Nervosität, die jedes Mal aufkam wenn sie in der Nähe war, war ihr nicht entgegen. Kühl ignorierte sie jedoch all seine Avancen. Sie konnte ihm nicht das geben und nicht das erwidern, was er verdiente.

Ihn völlig außer Acht lassend konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Klienten. „Dein nächster Kampf entfällt."

Son Goku hob eine Augenbraue. „So? Warum das?"

„Dein Gegner, Zarbon Ginyu, hat sich beim Training anscheinend etwas schwerer verletzt."

Die Augenbraue sank und machte einem breiten, selbstbewussten Grinsen Platz. „'Verletzt', ja? Hah, das kann er sonst wem erzählen. Der Schwächling hat einfach Angst, seit dem ich ihn so fertig gemacht habe."

Bulma verdrehte die Augen.

„Was denn? Stimmt doch. Ich habe ihm damals nach gerade Mal 3 Runden den Ko-Schlag verpasst. Und der Kampf dauerte auch nur so ‚lange', weil ich mich zurückgenommen habe."

Bulma stützte sich mit den Händen nach hinten ab und seufzte. „Wie dem auch sei. Da der Kampf eigentlich bereits ausverkauft war, wird ein Ersatz organisiert."

„Hn, ist denen wohl zu teuer, das alles abzublasen. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

Sie nickte. „ Das ist das große Geheimnis. Obwohl ich wirklich hartnäckig nachgehakt habe, habe ich seinen Namen nicht herausfinden können. Er scheint ein recht unbeschriebenes Blatt zu sein. Soweit ich gehört habe, war er ursprünglich ein Free Fighter**."

„Ein Anfänger also, na toll!" Son Goku schnaubte genervt und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Sei dir da mal nicht zu sicher. Er soll in diesen Kreisen wohl sehr erfolgreich gewesen sein. Und du weißt, wie es da zu geht. Da wirken alles andere als Schwächlinge mit und es geht teilweise um weit höhere Summen als bei renommierten Boxkämpfen."

Das mochte wohl stimmen, trotzdem machte sich Son Goku keine allzu großen Sorgen. Obwohl er Herausforderungen liebte war es zwischendurch sicher auch ein Mal angenehm, sein Geld auf eine so leichte Art und Weise zu verdienen. Obwohl der Kampf mit Zarbon auch keine allzu schwere Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Das Einzige, das ihn etwas stutzen ließ war, dass Bulma den Namen seines Gegners und Details über ihn nicht herausgefunden hatte. Sie war normalerweise sehr gewissenhaft und recherchierte genau und ausführlich über neue Gegner.

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht mal, wie er heißt?"

Blaues Haar schwang locker mit der kopfschüttelnden Bewegung mit. „Nein. Alles, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte ist sein Kampfname oder vielleicht auch nur Spitzname, ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher. Man nennt ihn ‚Den Puppenspieler'."

Beide Brüder blickten sich verwundert an, bevor sie in glucksendes Gekicher ausbrachen und es war recht sicher, dass sich beide das Selbe dachten. ‚Puppenspieler, was für ein blöder Name für einen Kämpfer.'

* * *

><p>Dampfendes Wasser traf auf erhitzte, weiche Haut, tausende kleine Wassertropfen perlten an jedem Winkel des schlanken Körpers hinab.<p>

Sie erschrak, als ein kühler Windhauch sie erfasste und drehte sich hastig um. Ein leiser, heiserer Aufschrei entglitt ihrer bereits gereizten Kehle, als ihre Handgelenke umfasst wurden und sie an die Wand der Dusche gepresst wurde. Der kühle Stein jagte eine Gänsehaut über ihre Glieder, vielleicht war es jedoch auch sein düsterer, bohrender Blick, der diese Reaktion in ihr auslöste.

Sein harter Körper presste sich an ihre weiche Haut, ihre erregten Burstwarzen küssten dabei die seinen. Sie schloss seufzend die Augen, sein animalisches Knurren prallte gegen ihren Hals, bevor seine Lippen die ihren verschlangen. Sie konnte seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch spüren und wollte, nein konnte keine Sekunde länger warten. Ihre Beine schlangen sich gierig um seine kräftige Taille…

Sie stöhnte rau auf, auf ihrer Stirn glitzerten kleine Schweißtropfen und ihre Brust hob und sank in einem wilden Rhythmus. Bulma betrachtete keuchend die Decke ihres Schlafzimmers, folgte den ziervollen Schwüngen des Stucks und jauchzte schließlich frustriert, bevor sich ihr Oberkörper erhob. Sie schmetterte ihre geballten Fäuste auf die Matratze nieder.

Es verging inzwischen keine Nacht mehr, in der sie nicht von diesen Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Vegeta hatte sich subtil und unbemerkt in ihre Gedanken eingeschlichen und sie schien wehrlos dagegen zu sein.

In schwungvollen, wütenden Bewegungen schlang sie ihren weißen, seidenen Morgenmantel um ihren erhitzten Körper und verließ knurrend ihr Schlafzimmer.

Nach einer kalten Dusche griff sie mit geklärtem Kopf und einer Tasse sehr starken Kaffees nach ihrem PDA und blätterte durch die Termine des Tages. Diese drängten sich dicht aneinander, da Son Goku's nächster Kampf in einer Woche sein würde. Ihr Fokus konzentrierte sich dabei auf einen Termin am Nachmittag. Es war die große Pressekonferenz, in der sie endlich das Gesicht sehen sowie den Namen des ominösen „Puppenspielers" erfahren würden.

Trotz ihrer intensiven Anstrengungen, hatte sie noch immer kaum etwas über ihn herausfinden können. Er war wohl in den Free Fighter Kreisen sehr angesehen und machte dabei lediglich aus Langeweile mit. Auf das Geld schien es ihm nicht wirklich anzukommen, so jedenfalls hieß es von ihren durchaus seltsam und etwas kriminell wirkenden Informanten. Sein wirklicher Name, geschweige denn seine Identität waren ein großes Geheimnis, über das spekuliert, jedoch geschwiegen wurde.

Dies war bei den Free Fightern sicher keine Seltenheit, dennoch waren die wirklich guten Kämpfer keine allzu Unbekannten. Bulma hatte es schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal mit einem Kämpfer dieser Kategorie zu tun.

Son Goku trainierte zu ihrer Beruhigung täglich verbissen, obwohl er den Kampf noch immer nicht wirklich ernst nahm. Sein Wille, sich stetig zu verbesser trieb ihn an. Auch wenn sonst kaum Verlass auf ihn war, das Letzte, das er im Leben vernachlässigen würde wäre sein Training. Und obwohl Bulma ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache hatte, diese Tatsache beruhigte sie immerhin ein wenig.

* * *

><p>Grelle Blitze erhellten den Raum, in dem sich eine Masse von Menschen aneinander drängte. Jeder von ihnen versuchte den besten Platz zu ergattern und viele stritten sich um wenige Zentimeter, die ein besseres Bild versprachen.<p>

Obwohl Bulma den Umgang mit Journalisten und Fotografen mehr als gewohnt war, kam es ihr doch jedes Mal wie die Fütterung einer ausgehungerten Schaar Piranhas vor. Son Goku präsentierte sich mit weißem Lächeln und kämpferischer, muskelbetonter Pose den Kameras und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm ungeteilt entgegen gebracht wurde.

Er war der neue, vielversprechende Stern am Boxer-Himmel und somit sehr gefragt. Das Mysterium um seinen Gegner hatte das öffentliche Interesse noch zusätzlich angefacht. Von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet kam es durchaus gelegen, dass sich sein Gegner in Geheimhaltung geübt hatte. Dennoch hatte Bulma alles andere als ein gutes Bauchgefühl. Die Identität des Kämpfers würde in den nächsten Minuten zwar so oder so bekannt werden, doch sie war gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet. Es passte ihr nicht, wie alle anderen erst bei und nach dieser Pressekonferenz Son Goku's Gegner genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können.

Und so wäre es ihr deutlich lieber gewesen, hätte sie sich umfangreich informieren und vorbereiten können.

„Spannend, ne?"

Die Managerin zuckte zusammen, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Ihr ernster, angespannter Blick beobachtete stoisch, wie Son Goku mit den weiblichen Journalisten spielerisch flirtete und nebenbei auf ihre Fragen antwortete und ignorierte den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich, der ein wenig zu nah neben ihr stand. Normalerweise hätte sie schnippisch auf seine Annäherung reagiert, dies jedoch war ein geschäftlicher **Playground**, an dem sie sich keine Fehltritte erlauben durfte und würde.

„Das selbe Schauspiel wie immer. Er ist ein Medienmagnet und Publikumsliebling. Dieser Rummel ist doch längst Routine."

Ein tiefes kurzes Lachen ertönte neben ihr. „Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ich meine, die große Enthüllung seines Gegners."

Bulma schlug ihre Augen nieder, bevor sie Radditz in die Augen blickte. „Egal, wer es ist. Er ist vorbereitet."

Radditz legte, für seine Verhältnisse relativ sacht eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und er könnte mich ohne Probleme in der ersten Runde Ko schlagen… und ich bin nun mal auch ein verdammt guter Boxer. Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

So ruppig und ungehobelt dieser große, kräftige Mann schien, er konnte dennoch die Sorge in Bulma's Augen sehen und auch, dass er sie mit seinen Worten nur wenig überzeugen konnte.

Bulma sah auf die schmale Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Eigentlich hätte der „Puppenspieler" schon lange auftauchen müssen. Die Gegenüberstellung der beiden Kontrahenten war bereits vor einer halben Stunde angesetzt gewesen.

Genervt rümpfte sie die Nase, sie hasste es, wenn Termine nicht eingehalten wurden. Das hieß letztlich, dass die noch anstehenden Termine durcheinander gerieten.

Da es nicht danach aussah, dass er gleich auftauchte und Son Goku sich gerade kurz angebunden aber höflich mit einigen männlichen Journalisten unterhielt, ging Bulma durch eine der Hintertüren noch ein Mal an die frische Luft. Die Ruhe in dem kleinen Hinterhof war geradezu Balsam für ihre Seele. Sie hatte gar nicht richtig gemerkt, wie angespannt sie tatsächlich war.

Aus ihrer Handtasche kramte sie eine Zigarette, die sie sich sogleich in den Mund steckte, um nach ihrem Feuerzeug zu suchen, das sich jedoch hartnäckig auf dem Boden der Tasche versteckte. Genervt schnaubend lehnte sie sich an die Wand des Gebäudes und fluchte innerlich leise. Warum passierte das immer, wenn sie wenig Zeit und massiv Lust auf eine Zigarette hatte?

Ein ‚Zip' ertönte neben ihr, bevor eine kleine, warme Flamme vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte. Sie lächelte, zündete sich ihre begehrte Zigarette an dem willkommenen Feuer an und genoss mit kurz geschlossenen Augenlidern den ersten Zug daran.

Bevor ihr Blick den edlen Spender suchen konnte, raunte eine tiefe Stimme rau „Dass du immer diese billigen Dinger rauchen musst" direkt und sehr nah neben ihr und ließ ihr Blut gefrieren.

Ihr Taint verlor einige Nuancen an Farbe und ihr Unterbewusstsein spielte ihr sogleich einen grausamen Streich, indem es die Bilder und Gefühle ihres Traumes wieder durch ihren Körper rauschen ließ.

„Was tust du denn hier?" Wie so oft war ein deutliches nervöses Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu hören und sie jedes Mal verfluchte sie sich innerlich dafür.

Vegeta indes zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, als er das Feuerzeug in die Brusttasche seines schwarzen Hemdes steckte. „Ich wollte mir mal deinen kleinen Schützling ansehen. Er soll ja sehr vielversprechend auf dem Weg nach ganz oben sein."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, verwundert über seinen abschätzigen Ton, tat es letztlich jedoch als reine Schikane ihr gegenüber ab.

Hastig nahm sie einen weiteren Zug an ihrer Zigarette und versuchte das Beben ihrer Hand dabei mit raschen Bewegungen zu überspielen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Boxen interessierst."

Düster glucksend stellte er sich vor sie, fast konnte sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Seine Augen fixierten sie amüsiert und zu spät merkte sie, wie sie ihren Rücken an die Wand hinter sich presste. Seine rechte Hand stützte sich schließlich an dieser ab und er beugte sein Gesicht näher zu ihr, bis seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter vor den ihren tanzten. „Glaubst du etwa, mein Körper sieht von alleine so aus?"

Sie schluckte, als abermals Bilder durch ihre Gedanken geisterten, dieses Mal waren sie jedoch reale Erinnerungen und keine simplen Träumereien.

Eine halb gerauchte Zigarette fiel auf den Boden, neben ein Paar schwarzer, hochhackiger Pumps, doch dies passierte unbemerkt und ungesehen.

Wichtiger, intensiver war, dass eine starke Hand über eine sanfte Haut strich, dass männliche Lippen wild und kurz einen weiblichen Mund küssten, dass sich eine harte Brust gegen eine weiche presste.

Der Kuss dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor Vegeta wieder von ihr abließ und sie amüsiert musterte. „Ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt wieder um deinen Schützling kümmern. Ich habe gehört, dass er gerne mal den ein oder anderen Fehltritt begeht, wenn er alleine gelassen wird."

Mit großen Augen und keuchender Atmung versuchte Bulma, wieder ihre Balance zu gelangen. Dieser Bastard konnte sie so einfach aus dem Konzept bringen und auch dafür verabscheute sie sich selbst. Wie schwach sie geworden war… nein, besser - wie schwach er sie gemacht hatte!

Räuspernd strich sie ihren engen Rock glatt und reckte überspielend ihre Nase in die Höhe. „Es ist mein Job, ihn bei solchen Angelegenheiten zu unterstützen. Nicht jeder kann einfach so wissen, wie man sich in einem Haifischbecken verhalten muss."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich noch ein Mal ein wenig näher zu ihr. „Auch die, die es zu wissen glauben wurden schon von den Haien in Sekundenschnelle zerfetzt."

Eine wütende Schnute zierte nun Bulma's Züge. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich um deine Angelegenheiten kümmerst und mich in Ruhe meinen Job machen lässt?"

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging wieder zurück zu den Journalisten, die noch eifrig mit Son Goku beschäftigt waren. Sein Gegner war also noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Doch diese Tatsache war nur unwichtige Nebensache. Obwohl Bulma's Professionalität in den dunklen Ecken ihres Verstandes scharrte und tobte, so konnte doch der Schatten, der Vegeta's Präsenz geworfen hatte alles in ihr überdecken.

Er rumorte in ihren Gedanken wie ein kühler Nebel, der sich nicht abschütteln ließ und alles in ein düsteres, unklares Licht tauchte.

Sie klammerte sich schließlich an ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser, das sie verkrampft in Händen hielt. Die Kälte kroch durch ihre Finger, ihre Handfläche, kühlte ihr Blut und begann ihren Arm zu infizieren.

„Vergiss diesen Idioten." Flüsternd sprach sie den Gedanken aus, der immer und immer wieder in ihr widerhallte und doch kein Gehör fand.

Sie war abgelenkt und merkte nicht, wie sich die Menge an Journalisten, Fotografen und Reportern in Bewegung setzte. Eine Unruhe trat ein, die das Ankommen der Person ankündigte, die schon längst erwartet wurde.

Vor Bulma türmte sich eine Menschenmenge auf, die ihr die Sicht versperrt und erst jetzt kehrte sie auch geistig wieder zurück in diesen hell erleuchteten Raum, in dem ihr Klient soeben seine letzten Interviews beendete und ebenso wie alle anderen gebannt auf die Tür blickten, durch die sein Gegner jede Minute schreiten würde.

Und dann passierte alles sehr schnell, geradezu unwirklich. Ein Blitzgewitter trat ein, wie es schon zuvor beim Auftritt Son Goku's geschehen war. Das grelle aufblitzen der Fotoapparate blendete die Augen und das laute Rufen der Journalisten betäubte die Ohren. Bulma konnte nichts als sich rangelnde Menschen vor sich erkennen, kämpfend um den besten Platz und das beste Foto.

Nun war er also hier, dieser ominöse „Puppet Master". Sein medienwirksames Versteckspiel hatte ein Ende. Sie musste zugeben, dass es auch bei ihr funktioniert hatte, verspürte sie doch den Drang, all diese Aasgeier vor sich bei Seite zu schieben und endlich selbst einen Blick auf diesen geheimnisvollen Kämpfer zu werfen.

Sie stellte sich in die Nähe ihres Schützlings, schließlich war es üblich, dass sich die Kämpfer bei der Pressekonferenz die Hand reichten. Diese Geste wurde normalerweise so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht, ihre Chancen standen also gut, in den nächsten Augenblicken einen Blick auf den gegnerischen Kämpfer werfen zu können.

Und in eben diesen nächsten Momenten bereute sie ihre Wissbegier aufs tiefste. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf, der an eine lodernde Flamme erinnerte trat durch die Reportergasse direkt auf Son Goku und damit auch auf sie zu. Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen untermalte einen arroganten Blick, der Son Goku abschätzig musterte. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb Vegeta vor dem Drachen stehen. Son Goku, in seiner fröhlichen und offenen Art, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Vegeta jedoch völlig ignorierte.

„Hn, ich sehe schon, der Kampf dauert nicht lange." Mit diesen grollenden, spöttischen Worten drehte sich Son Goku's Gegenüber wieder um und schritt davon.

Während Son Goku lediglich perplex dem Rücken des Mannes hinterher starrte, der ihn so eben vollkommen verspottet hatte, schnaubte Radditz neben ihm auf. „Geh mit deinen Puppen spielen, du Idiot! Das hier ist nicht deine Liga."

Hätte Bulma nicht gerade den Schock ihres Lebens durchlebt, hätte sie Radditz für diese völlig unangebrachte Reaktion erwürgt. Wäre sie nicht in einer eiskalten Starre gefangen gewesen, hätte sie nicht zugelassen, dass Son Goku stillschweigend diese Demütigung über sich ergehen lassen hätte, sondern hätte ihm einen bissigen, jedoch niveauvollen Kommentar ins Ohr geflüstert, der ihn als Sieger aus diesem unfairen Gefecht hätte hervorgehen lassen. Hätte Bulma nicht den Mann als nächsten Gegner ihres Klienten gesehen, den sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte, wäre sie nicht Minuten später geradezu panisch zurück durch den Hintereingang an die frische Luft geflüchtet, wo sie sich zitternd eine Zigarette ansteckte.

Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! Dieses Mal hatte ihr Gesicht jede einzelne Nuance Farbe verloren. Leichenblass lehnte sie sich bebend an die kühle Mauer hinter sich und stierte ins Nichts. Die Worte eines Reporters, die sie zuvor noch aufgeschnappt hatte hallten noch immer entfernt in ihren Ohren.

‚Wozu hat der es denn nötig? Der ist ja sowieso stinkreich! Ein Mann vom Ouji-Klan muss sich doch die Hände nicht schmutzig machen.'

Sie schluckte. ‚Ouji.' Wie dumm konnte sie sein? Sie hatte nie nach seinem Nachnahmen gefragt. Überhaupt hatte sie nie nach etwas persönlichem gefragt. Warum auch? Alles, was sie mit ihm verband war Sex, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und doch hätte sie ihn sofort erkennen müssen. Vegeta Ouji, Sohn von Vegeta Ouji Senior, einem der reichsten Männer des Landes, dem noch dazu Beziehungen zur Mafia nachgesagt wurden. Dieser Mann regierte quasi das Land und vor allem diese Stadt.

Ein Schauer rieselte durch ihren Körper, während sie an ihrer Zigarette zog. Abwesend beobachtete sie, wie die Spitze der Zigarette orange glimmte. Sie hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und hatte sich ordentlich verbrannt, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Und gleichzeitig erhitzte dieses Feuer ihren Körper wohlig und ins unermessliche, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, an seine starken Hände, an seine sinnlichen Lippen, an seine mächtige Präsenz.

Wie hatte sie es nur wieder geschafft, in ein solches Dilemma zu geraten?

* * *

><p>Der Geruch von Schweiß, Zigarettenqualm, Alkohol und Blut verdickte bleiern die Luft in dem verwinkelten hohen Kellergewölbe, das unter einer alten Fabrik lag. Aus allen Ecken waren anfeuernde Schreie, dumpfe Schläge und knurrendes Fluchen zu vernehmen.<p>

Bulma zog ihre Jacke enger an sich und verschränkte steif die Arme. Ihr war dieses Milieu zwar nicht völlig fremd, jedoch hatte sie noch nie eine solche Menge an zwielichtigen Menschen auf einen Haufen gesehen. Sie kannte Free Fights als kleinere ‚Events', die sogar offiziell deklariert und legal praktiziert wurden. So etwas wie hier hatte sie jedoch, trotz einer unguten Vorahnung nicht erwartet.

„Krass, oder?"

Son Goku, dessen tief sitzende Kapuze seines Sweatshirts sein Gesicht erfolgreich fast völlig verdeckte musterte seine Umgebung mit erstaunt geöffnetem Mund. Für ihn war dies hier absolutes Neuland. Er hatte sich immer nur für das ‚wahre, echte Boxen' – wie er seine Passion bezeichnete – interessiert.

Das hier, wo sich Männer blind die Schädel einschlugen, war für ihn keine Option, kein Sport. Es war nichts als eine stupide Schlägerei, ohne Sinn und Verstand.

„Wir haben Glück! Er ist hier und soll angeblich im ‚großen Ring' in einer halben Stunde antreten." Bulma schreckte auf als Radditz' Worte direkt neben ihr ertönten.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen? Und rück mir bitte nicht so auf die Pelle." Sie trat einige Schritte bei Seite um Platz zwischen ihr und dem großgewachsenen Radditz zu schaffen, der ein breites Grinsen auflegte.

„Wenn du willst, dass dir einer dieser seltsamen Typen auf die Pelle rückt, bitte sehr."

Die blauhaarige Frau fühlte just in diesem Moment Blicke in ihrem Nacken und drehte sich um. Sie erspähte zwei düster wirkende Männer, die sie offen geifernd angafften. Leise knurrend trat sie wieder etwas näher an das Bruderpaar heran.

„In einer halben Stunde sagst du?" Sie räusperte sich ablenkend und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Radditz, der sie selbstgefällig angrinste.

„Der Typ, von dem ich das habe meinte, dass das DER Kampf des Abends sei."

„Hn, kann ja nur besser werden als diese lahmen Vorstellungen hier." Son Goku deutete auf die verschiedenen, in allen Ecken des Gewölbes verstreuten, behelfsmäßig wirkenden ‚Kampfringe', in denen sich untalentierte Männer einen unüberlegten Hieb nach dem anderen verpassten. „Welcher dieser eingezäunten Möchtegern-Ringe soll denn dieser ‚große Ring` sein?"

Radditz zeigte über die Köpfe einiger Zuschauer. „Etwas weiter hinten in der Mitte."

Die drei gingen also weiter, tiefer in das verwinkelte Gewölbe. Sie passierten dabei weitere Ringe. In einem dieser setzte gerade ein gut 120-Kilo-Koloss zum finalen Schlag an. Seine Faust traf genau die Mitte des gegnerischen Gesichts. Die Nase des Gegners gab einen deutlich hörbaren Knacks von sich und der Mann wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Im Zuge dieser Bewegung trat ein Bogen tiefroten Blutes aus seiner Nase aus, der sich zu verselbstständigen schien und in die Zuschauerreihen katapultiert wurde, während der Körper, der dieses Blut ausgestoßen hatte mit einem lauten, dumpfen Knall zu Boden ging.

Bulma sprang reflexartig zur Seite, als sie das tropfende Geräusch des am Betonboden aufprallenden Blutes fast direkt neben sich hörte. Sie sprang damit gegen die harte Brust von Radditz, der automatisch beschützend seine Arme um sie legte.

„Barbarisch." Es war lediglich ein heiserer Hauch, den sie aus ihren Lippen presste, während ihre geschockten Augen den blutüberströmten, besiegten Kämpfer anstarrten.

„Du wolltest ja unbedingt mitkommen." Wieder zierte Radditz' Gesicht ein breites Grinsen, seine Arme schlangen sich fester um Bulma's schmalen Körper.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Position bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Augenblicklich löste sie sich aus Radditz' Armen, der sie nur ungern wieder frei gaben. „Als Managerin muss ich wissen, was auf meinen Klienten zukommt und für jede Eventualität gewappnet sein."

Das war jedenfalls die offizielle Version und auch die Version, die sie sich selbst immer wieder einredete. Es gab keinen anderen Grund, als ihr Klient Son Goku. Es war ihre Pflicht, hier zu sein.

Radditz lachte auf. „Oh, die Business Lady! Und neugierig bist du ja gar nicht."

Bulma wollte gerade zu einem empörten Ausbruch ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Son Goku's ungewohnten ersten Worten gestoppt. „Lass diese Blödeleien, Radditz. Das hier ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort. Und ich vermute mal, dass das dieser ominöse große Ring sein soll."

Bulma und Radditz folgten Son Goku's Finger und erblickten dabei einen durchaus professionell wirkenden Kampfring. Anders als die anderen, lediglich mit Gummiseilen abgegrenzten Kampfarenen war dieser auf einem Podest angebracht und grell mit an der Decke angebrachten Scheinwerfern erhellt.

Das Publikum scharte sich schon ringsum und Wetten in unvorstellbaren Summen wurden abgeschlossen. Während die Zuschauer bei den anderen Kämpfen wie düstere, aber dennoch durchschnittliche Männer gewirkt hatten, sammelten sich hier Anzugträger in offensichtlich höheren, mehr oder weniger seriösen und legalen wie illegalen Positionen und Männer die sich mit Gold und Frauen schmückten.

Der großgewachsene Radditz bahnte dem Trio den Weg durch die Menge. Sie platzierten sich zwei Reihen vor dem Ring und ließen die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Eine Elektrizität lag in der Luft, eine Spannung, die in Wellen über die Menge der Zuschauer schwappte. Die Blut, Rauch und Alkohol geschwängerte Luft reicherte sich hier noch mit einem modrigen Geruch an, bildete so eine fast benebelnde Mischung.

In Mitten dieser Menge löste sich Bulma's Anspannung ein wenig. Die Männer, die um sie herum standen schienen den Ring gebannt anzustarren und nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen. Auch Radditz und Son Goku, die sich jeweils links und rechts wie Bodyguards neben ihr aufgebaut hatten blickten gebannt auf das beleuchtete rechteckige Podest.

Die beiden konnten im Gegensatz zu ihr auch die Männer überblicken, die vor ihnen standen. Sie sah lediglich ein dunkelgraues faltenloses Designer-Jackett. Obwohl sie den Moment herbeisehnte, an dem die Kämpfer diesen Ring betraten, so fürchtete sie ihn auch. Und das Jackett bot ein sehr gutes Versteck. Sie würde sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und einige Blicke erhaschen können, sich jedoch auch gleich wieder hinter dem Jackett verkriechen können. Die breiten Schultern dessen Trägers boten einen zusätzlichen Pluspunkt.

Während sich Bulma diesen Plan zurechtlegte, betrat ein Mann mit rotem Megaphon den Ring. Die Menge raunte und letzte Wetten wurden rasch abgeschlossen.

„Ein Mal mehr haben wir unserem geschätzten Publikum einen erstklassigen Kampf zu bieten." Der Mann sprach mit tiefer, ehrfürchtiger Stimme durch das Megaphon.

„Wir sind am Höhepunkt des heutigen Abends angelangt. Zwei ungeschlagene Kämpfer werden sich gleich in diesem Ring gegenüberstehen." Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein.

„In der rechten Ecke, der in bereits 30 Kämpfen ungeschlagene ‚Blaue Titan' – Baaaaataaa!"

Nun grölten einige der umstehenden Zuschauer motivierend, während Baata den Ring betrat. Das zumindest vermutete Bulma, da ihr Blickfeld weiterhin vom dunkelgrauen Jackett verdeckt wurde, an dessen Saum Bulma nun doch tatsächlich eine Falte entdeckt hatte.

Sie blickte hoch in die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter. Beide Brüder starrten weiterhin konzentriert auf den Ring, ihre Kiefer waren nun jedoch deutlich angespannter. Der ‚Blaue Titan' musste also ein recht imposanter Typ sein.

Sie stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und konnte so einen Blick über die Schulter des Jacketträgers werfen. Der Ring wurde nun von einem Riesen eingenommen und Bulma's Kinnlade klappte leicht nach unten. Der Mann war noch etwas größer als Radditz, der sie schon mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte und hatte Oberarme, die mindestens drei Mal so breit wie ihr Oberschenkel war. Breitbeinig stand er im Ring, grinste und posierte arrogant.

Das Jackett bewegte sich nach rechts und versperrte ihr so wieder die Sicht. Nun, darum war es nicht wirklich schade darum. Dieser riesige Fleischklops war auch keine Augenweide.

Baata schien nun noch einige Runden posierend im Ring zu drehen, da Zuschauer immer wieder auf und abschwellend jubelten. Die meisten um sie herum jedoch schienen nur zu warten, wirkten geradezu teilnahmslos und wenig beeindruckt von dem Riesen Baata. Bulma konnte deutlich die wachsende Anspannung verspüren, die vom Publikum ausging.

Und wieder ertönte das Megaphon. „Eine Respekt einflößende Erscheinung, dieser Baata, nicht wahr?" Einige letzte Jubelschreie für Baata ertönten. „Ja, wir haben nur die Besten der Besten zu bieten! Dies gilt auch für den nächsten Kämpfer. Ungeschlagen in unfassbaren 50 Kämpfen. Der legendäre, der unglaubliche, der einzigartige ‚Puppet Master'…" Der Sprecher schien ein Fan von dramatischen Pausen zu sein. „… Veeeegetaaaaaaaa."

Während das Publikum in heilloses Getöse ausbrach, das schon fast in den Ohren schmerzte, spannte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in Bulma's Körper an. Bis zuletzt hatte sie gehofft wie gefürchtet, dass sein Name ertönen würde.

Sie starrte auf das dunkle Grau des Jacketts vor sich und war nun überaus erleichtert, dass sie in dieser versteckten Position verharren konnte. Obwohl er sie vermutlich so oder so nicht sehen würde in dieser Menge an Menschen. Das fürchtete sie gar nicht. Sie fürchtete mehr den Moment, in dem sie selbst ihn sehen würde und in dem eine Welle der Gefühle sie ergreifen würde, die sie bis dahin immer weit von sich gedrängt hatte.

Und trotz des Lärms, der um sie tobte, konnte sie doch das leise Knacken von Fingergelenken neben sich hören. Sie sah die zitternde Faust Son Goku's, die voller Anspannung bebte, seine Augen glänzten, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Trotz seiner so gewohnt naiven Art hatte Bulma noch nie eine solch kindliche Freude in seinen Augen gesehen.

Nun war es ihr unmöglich zu wiederstehen. Sie drückte ihre Zehenspitzen durch und lugte über die rechte Schulter des Jacketts und war kurz geblendet von dem grell erleuchteten Ring vor ihr.

Und dann war ihr, als würde ihr Herz für einige Sekunden still stehen. Flammend schwarzes Haar leuchtete auf dem Haupt eines desinteressiert blickenden Vegeta's. Er trug schwarze Shorts, deren seitliche, rote Streifen wie eine blutige Umrandung wirkten. Entgegen dem posierenden Baata stand er lediglich breitbeinig mit schwarz-roten Schuhen und verschränkten Armen in seiner Ecke. Seine Hände waren in weißes Tape gehüllt und seine nackte, muskulöse Brust erinnerte Bulma an Momente, die ein zartes Rot auf ihre Wangen trieben.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie der Jubel immer mehr und mehr anschwoll, wie dies Baata mehr und mehr wütend machte, wie hinter ihr eine Schlägerei zwischen unterschiedlichen Fans ausbrach. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Menge vor ihr plötzlich teilte.

Ihr Blick war gefangen in dem zweier schwarzer Augen, die sie amüsiert musterten. Ein Schauer wusch über ihren gesamten Körper, ließ die Haare in ihrem Nacken sich wohlig sträuben und ließ sie endlich wieder zu klarem Bewusstsein kommen.

Aufschreckend ließ sie ihren Blick abschweifen, sich sicher, dass sich ihre Wangen gerade feuerrot färbten und geradezu panisch suchte sie nach ihrem Versteck, das verschwunden zu sein schien. Das Jackett hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Vor ihr hatte sich geradezu eine Gasse aufgetan und es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie nun in der ersten Reihe und im Mittelpunkt des Raumes.

Wütend über sich selbst schob sich ein finsterer Zug über ihre Mine. Wie konnte sie ihm diese Genugtuung bereiten sie so schwach und nervös zu sehen? In arroganter Manier verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und reckte ihre Nase gespielt selbstsicher in die Höhe. Geradezu provokant musterte sie Vegeta's Gestalt, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich inzwischen jedoch auf seinen Gegner gerichtet hatte.

„Die Herren kennen die Regeln. Keine Schläge unter die Gürtellinie und keine Todesopfer. Ich überlasse unseren Kämpfern nun den Ring."

Damit war der Ansager vom Ring verschwunden. Vegeta stand noch immer reglos in seiner Ecke, während Baata bereits plump aber in Boxermanier hin und her tänzelte.

Die Spannung stieg innerhalb wie auch außerhalb des Ringes ins unermessliche und als eine dumpfe Glocke ertönte, trat eine plötzliche Stille ein, die im Vergleich zum vorherigen unbändigen Lärm betäubend wirkte.

Baata tänzelte sich vor, Vegeta nahm lediglich eine offene Kampfhaltung ein, seine Fäuste geballt, sein Blick fixiert auf die Bewegungen seines Gegners. Er ließ Baata auf sich zu kommen und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von dessen enormen Größe, war er doch im Vergleich zu ihm ein wahrer Riese.

Das war es, das Baata's Selbstsicherheit schürte. Der Kämpfer glaubte, den kleineren Gegner bereits besiegt zu haben. Und so holte er zum ersten Schlag aus und traf prompt ins Leere. Dafür jedoch traft ihn ein harter Tritt an seiner linken Flanke. Vegeta's Knie traf genau in die Mitte der letzten drei Rippen des Riesen, während er seinen Oberkörper nach links duckte, sodass Baata's Faust direkt über ihm ins Leere zischte.

Baata jaulte wütend auf und tänzelte einige Schritte zurück. Er versuchte einige weitere Schläge, seine brutale Kraft landete jedoch immer wieder im Nichts. Vegeta war zu schnell und wendig. Er schien auch die angetäuschten Manöver immer bereits im Voraus zu ahnen und nutzte dieses Wissen zu seinen Gunsten. Seine Tritte und Hiebe landeten immer wieder an den empfindlichsten Stellen und ließen Baata immer wieder aufschreien.

Bulma folgte dem Kampf mit großen Augen. Sie konnte nun verstehen, warum Vegeta den Spitznamen ‚Puppet Master' trug. Während ihn sein Gegner immer wieder ungeschickt anzugreifen versuchte schien er lediglich an Fäden zu ziehen, sodass der andere Kämpfer direkt in seine Schlagreichweite kam. Sein Gegner schien zu tun, was er wollte und er schien lediglich mit diesem zu spielen. Es glich einem Tanz, den Vegeta völlig dominierte.

Sie hatte noch nie einen Körper in solcher Harmonie mit sich selbst und seiner Umwelt gesehen. Er beherrschte mehrere Kampfsportarten und führte deren Techniken der Perfektion nahe aus. Primär schien er jedoch Muay Thai zu bevorzugen.

Baata stieß ein dumpfes Stöhnen aus, als Vegeta's Ellbogen auf seine Nase prallte.

Auch konnte sie nun nachvollziehen, weshalb Son Goku's Augen so leuchteten. Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Gegner gehabt, noch nie jemanden getroffen, der ihn so herausfordern würde. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Herausforderungen liebte, wie sehr er jemanden suchte, der ihn körperlich und geistig so fordern würde, wie es Vegeta mit diesem Kampf versprach.

Baata's Bewegungen wankten und er taumelte hilflos durch den Ring. Noch keiner seiner Schläge hatten seinen Gegner explizit getroffen und Bulma war klar, dass der Kampf nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Sie wandte sich ab, unbemerkt von ihren beiden Begleitern, die wie hypnotisiert den Kampf verfolgten. Ihr schmaler Körper schlängelte sich durch die dicht gedrängte Menge und sie atmete auf, als sie sich durch die letzten Reihen drückte.

Frische Luft, sie brauchte frische Luft. Verfolgt von leiser werdenden Anfeuerungsgesängen und –gegröle führten sie ihre Schritte durch das Kellergewölbe. Dort, wo zuvor die kleineren Kämpfe stattgefunden hatten war nun niemand mehr zu sehen. Die ganze Menschenmenge hatte sich um den großen Ring geschart.

Als sie den Ausgang erreichte, wehte ihr kühle, frische Luft entgegen und sie atmete tief durch, als sie sich unter sternenklarem Himmel an die Backsteinmauer des Gebäudes lehnte. Ihr leerer Blick folgte der weißen Dunstwolke ihres Atems.

In gerade Mal einer Woche würde der Kampf stattfinden. Der Kampf, den ihr Klient bestreiten würde und dessen Sieg wie auch Wohlergehen an erster Stelle für sie stehen sollte. Und doch… Und doch ertappte sie sich nun dabei, wie sie nicht mit ihm, sondern mit seinem Gegner mit fieberte. Noch nie hatte sie persönliche Gefühle ihre Arbeit beeinflussen lassen. Und sie hatte lange gekämpft, um diese Tatsache beizubehalten. Im Moment schien dieser Kampf für sie verloren und dieses Eingeständnis war zu bitter, um es wahrhaben zu wollen.

Sie war immer die gewesen, die stets einen kühlen Kopf behalten hatte, die ihre Klienten auf den richtigen Weg führte. Und nun war sie es, die bewusst die falsche Richtung einschlug, die der Versuchung nachgab, schwach und willenlos.

Entfernt und dumpf hörte sie unbändiges, lautes Jubelgeschrei. Der Kampf war also zu Ende und es gab keinen Zweifel, wer der Sieger war.

Er hatte gewonnen und sie hatte verloren.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys ließ sie aufschrecken. Es war Son Goku's Nummer, die auf dem Display blinkte. Seufzend musterte sie einige Augenblicke das kleine technische Gerät und legte schließlich auf. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit ihm… mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen. Sie wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machen würde, jetzt, da er seine Umgebung vermutlich wieder wahr nahm und registriert hatte, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm und seinem Bruder stand und einfach so verschwunden war.

Sie schob ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche und griff stattdessen nach ihren Zigaretten. Geistesabwesend öffnete die Schachtel, nur um festzustellen, dass diese leer war.

„Auch das noch…"

Genervt kickte sie einen kleinen Stein über den Platz und warf die leere Schachtel achtlos von sich. War ja klar, dass dieser Abend nur noch schlimmer werden könnte.

„Du rauchst zu viel."

Eine schwarze, geöffnete und volle Schachtel Treasurer Black tauchte vor ihr wie aus dem Nichts auf, begleitet von einer tiefen, brummigen Stimme.

Wie automatisiert griff sie nach den gold-schwarzen Glimmstängeln, hielt jedoch kurz vor der Packung inne und ließ ihre Hand schließlich wieder sinken.

„Braves Mädchen."

Sie wollte zu einem bissigen Gegenkommentar ansetzen, entschied sich schließlich jedoch dagegen, seine offensichtliche Provokation mit einer Reaktion zu würdigen. Und so lehnte sie sich zurück an die Maur und ließ ihren Blick über den alten, baufälligen Schornstein der Fabrik gleiten, bevor sie ihre blauen Augen auf den Mann zu ihrer Linken richtete.

Mit aller Kraft hielt sie ihre Züge in völlig neutraler, geradezu desinteressierter Position, was eine wahrhaft große Leistung war. Sein Körper war in ein schwarzes Muskelshirt und Jeans gehüllt, seine Arme waren noch von glänzendem Schweiß überzogen und sein Körper war noch so erhitzt, dass von seiner Haut ein zarter Dampf aufstieg.

„Der Kampf war gar nicht… schlecht. Solltest du dich jetzt nicht bei deiner Siegerehrung feiern lassen oder sowas?"

Ihre Stimme verließ ihre Lippen zittriger als geplant, sie blieb jedoch weiterhin ihrer neutralen Pose treu.

„Kein Interesse. Dieses Theater ist reine Zeitverschwendung." Er lehnte sich mit seinem rechten Oberarm ebenso an die Wand und musterte die blauhaarige Frau mit intensiv düsterem Blick, gleich einem Panther, der seine Beute witterte.

Seine starke Hand legte sich auf ihre rechte Wange und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „Komm mit mir." Seine Stimme vibrierte rau und tief und ließ eine Gänsehaut über Bulma's Körper huschen.

„Huh..?" Fragend öffneten sich ihren Mund. Vegeta nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschloss ihre Lippen gierig mit den seinen. Und plötzlich zog er sie an sich, seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und drückten sie an seine harte Brust. Bulma konnte sein pures Verlangen spüren und stöhnte leise auf.

Als er schließlich von ihr abließ blinzelte Bulma lediglich verträumt vor sich hin, merkte gar nicht, wie er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie mit sich zog.

* * *

><p>Die Fahrt in einem luxuriösen, schwarzen Maybach***, dessen Scheiben pechschwarz verdunkelt waren, fühlte sich für Bulma an wie ein Traum. Tatsächlich nahm sie in diesen Minuten ihre Umgebung kaum wahr. Zu intensiv waren die Berührung männlicher Hände und Lippen, die über ihren gesamten Körper wanderten.<p>

In weiter Ferne hörte sie ein Mal mehr ihr Handy klingeln. Mit glasigen Augen griff sie danach, doch Vegeta packte ihre Hand und hielt sie in festem Griff. Er verlangte ihre völlige Aufmerksamkeit und normalerweise war es auch keine Frage, dass sie ihm diese zuteil werden ließ. Doch obwohl seine Küsse sie jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigten, schälte sie schließlich ihre Lippen von den seinen.

„Ich muss da ran.."

„Ist unwichtig." Sein eiserner Griff hielt sie in Position, seine heißen Lippen benebelten ihren Geist.

„Bitte." Es war ein kläglicher Ton, der da ihre Kehle verließ.

Ein lautes, wütendes Knurren ertönte und sie spürte, wie ihre Hand von seiner Pranke befreit wurde. Zitternd griff sie nach dem noch immer klingelnden Handy und drückte den grünen Hörer.

„Jah?" Sie klang heiser und kaum verständlich, doch Bulma war schon zufrieden, dass ihre Stimme überhaupt noch funktionierte.

„BULMA! Wo ist du? Geht's dir gut? Du bist auf ein Mal verschwunden…" Es war Son Goku, der besorgt aus dem Telefon flötete. „Wir haben uns…"

„SAG MAL BIST DU VÖLLIG WAHNSINNIG? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden, an einem Ort wie diesem. Hier kann dir ja sonst was passieren! Wo bist du, verdammt nochmal!" Das war definitiv ein aufgebrachter Radditz, der das Handy an sich gerissen hatte.

„Ich… um.. ah.. also… Mir wurde es da drin zu.. uhm, stickig und… ah, da bin ich einfach nach Hause..."

„Du bist also zu Hause? Geht's dir auch wirklich gut? Du klingst komisch…"

Natürlich klang sie komisch. Es war nicht so einfach zu telefonieren und nebenbei von einem düsteren Gott mit magischen Händen und sinnlichen Lippen überall am Körper berührt zu werden.

„Mir.. mh, geht's gut. Ich hab nur… uhhhm, mächtige Kopfschmerzen. Die Luft da… Nehm jetzt, un, ein paar Tabletten und geh dann… schlafen."

„Hm, ja, das war wohl alles etwas zu viel." Es war überraschend wie schnell Radditz' Stimme von brennender Wut zu besorgter Wärme wechseln konnte. „Ok, also erhol dich gut. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?"

„Jaah, bis morgen."

Sie warf das Handy von sich und seufzte laut auf. Vegeta's Hände waren unter ihr Shirt gewandert und kniffen gerade in ihre in Spitze gehüllten Nippel.

„Du wirst heute Nacht nicht viel schlafen, Weib." Sein Atem hauchte über die Haut hinter ihrem Ohr, während er sprach und bevor er über diese leckte.

„Uhn, das dachte ich mir."

Die restliche Fahrt lief wie in einem Traum ab. Bulma nahm ein Mal mehr nur die Sensationen wahr, die Vegeta auf und in ihren Körper auslöste, die restliche Welt schien nicht mehr zu existieren.

Und erst als sie Vegeta durch den sich öffnenden Aufzug zog, der direkt in sein Appartement führte, kam sie wieder zu sich.

Vegeta zog sie an sich, seine linke Hand drückte sie fester an seine harte Brust, seine rechte verfing sich in ihren blauen Locken und zog daran, sodass Bulma ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf. Seine Lippen wanderten sogleich über ihren schlanken Hals und entlockten ihrer Kehle ein wohliges Gurren.

Sie war machtlos gegen ihn und obwohl es sonst gegen ihre Natur war, in diesem Moment ergab sie sich ihm nur zu gern voll und ganz.

Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah hatte Vegeta den Großteil ihrer Klamotten in Fetzen gerissen und stürzte nun um so mehr über sie. Bulma schlang ihre nackten Beine um seine noch in Jeans gekleidete Taille, bevor er ihren Körper gegen die nächste Wand presste. Sie stöhnte zischend auf, als ihre erhitzte Haut auf das kühle Material traf.

Seine Zunge leckte über ihren Hals, hoch zu ihren Lippen, wo sie schließlich in Bulma's Mund tropfte. Sie stöhnte leise auf, spürte die wohligen Schauer, die seine Küsse stets bei ihr auslösten und befreite sich schließlich von dem sinnlichen Kuss, nach Luft ringend. Ihre Schulter berührte den dünnen Rahmen eines kleinen Bildes, das zu Boden glitt und dessen Glas dort geräuschvoll zersplitterte.

Doch beide bekamen davon nichts mit. Vegeta nippte an ihrem Nacken, während Bulma's Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen fuhr, worin sie schließlich zärtlich biss. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die Haut über seinen Schulterblättern, was ihn grollend zischen ließ.

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten tief in die ihren und im nächsten Augenblick landete sie auch schon schwungvoll auf dem weichen Satin seiner Bettwäsche.

Sie sah ihn über ihr thronen, am Ende des Bettes. Im düsteren Licht erkannte sie seine markanten Züge, seine muskelbetonte Kontur und seinen hungrigen Blick. Knurrend entledigte er sich schließlich seiner Jeans und bedeckte sie mit seinem Körper. Nackte Haut lag auf nackter Haut und schon dieses simple Gefühl der Berührung ließ Flammen über Bulma's Körper lodern.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Er konnte und sie wollte nicht mehr warten und das würde auch nicht nötig sein, sie war längst bereit für ihn.

Ein tiefes, lautes Grollen entfuhr seiner Kehle und er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung seiner Hüfte stieß er zu und ihre weiche Wärme hieß ihn willkommen. Beide Körper waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, sie bewegten sich im Gleichklang, so als wären sie füreinander geschaffen worden.

Und als die innere Spannung beider sich zum Höhepunkt steigerte, bäumte sich Bulma's Oberkörper auf, ihre runden, weichen Brüste drückten sich gegen seine harten Muskeln. Ihr Aufschrei wurde durch sein vibrierendes Knurren komplettiert.

In diesem Moment wusste Bulma, dass sie gegen etwas angekämpft hatte, das sie sich letztlich selbst nicht hätte besser wünschen können. Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um ihn, als er sich auf sie niedersinken ließ. Sie nahm das Gefühl seines heißen Atems auf ihrer Haut in sich auf, seine übermächtige Präsenz bedeckte sie wie ein stärkender Schleier.

Sie hatte gekämpft, doch hatte sie wirklich verloren?

* * *

><p>Blinzelnd öffneten sich zwei Augenlider, enthüllten damit zwei wasserblaue Augen, die schläfrig den Sonnenstrahlen folgte, die sich durch die Spalten der Jalousien kämpften.<p>

Sie spürte eine samtene Bettdecke, die ihre Haut umhüllte, das Heben und Senken eines Brustkorbes, einen kräftigen Arm, der sich um sie gelegt hatte. Bulma blickte zur Seite und hob die Augenbrauen.

Das war neu! Sie war noch nie neben ihm aufgewacht. Er war sonst immer vor ihr wach gewesen und hatte die Wohnung meist längst verlassen oder hatte in seinem Fitnessraum trainiert. Es war jedoch auch neu, dass sie nicht augenblicklich den Drang zur Flucht verspürte. Im Gegenteil! Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

Die Nacht war lange gewesen und ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie daran dachte, was in seiner Dusche passiert war und bei einem Nächtlichen Snack in seiner Küche und…

Er murrte leise. Ihre Bewegung hatte ihn wohl geweckt. Seine schwarzen Augen öffneten sich und er musterte sie amüsiert.

„Du bist noch da."

Sie lächelte. „Du auch."

Wortlos erhob er sich und Bulma vermisste sofort das Gefühl seiner Präsenz neben sich. Doch dieses Gefühl dauerte nicht lange an. Er hob sie aus dem Bett, so leicht als wäre sie eine Feder und trug sie Richtung Badezimmer.

* * *

><p>Blitzende Spannung lag in der Luft, während die riesige Halle, die bis auf den letzten Platz ausverkauft war tobte.<p>

Obwohl die Atmosphäre bei den meisten Kämpfen besonders war, war dieses Mal noch aufregender, noch spezieller, noch spannender. Und das war für die meisten Zuschauer spürbar und schraubte die Emotionen höher. Beide Kämpfer gehörten der Extraklasse an und beide würden sich an diesem Abend ausschließlich mit einem Sieg zufrieden geben.

Bulma saß in der zweiten Reihe, die etwas höher als die vordersten Plätze lag, wodurch sie einen besseren Überblick hatte und kein Jackett fürchten musste, das ihre Sicht versperrte. Sie ließ die Umgebung auf sich wirken und unterdrückte die eigene Anspannung.

Sie saß als Managerin und gute Freundin im Publikum und versuchte mit aller Macht, diese Professionalität auch zu verinnerlichen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Was mache ich hier?" Chichi griff nervös zitternd nach Bulma's Hand. Die schwarzhaarige Frau saß neben ihr und rutschte auf ihrem Platz hin und her, sie wirkte geradezu wie ein verschrecktes Reh.

„Du siehst dir einen Kampf an. Das ist alles."

„Aber ich.. ich glaube ich geh besser doch nach Hause."

Bulma drückte ihre Hand. „Er weiß nicht, dass du hier bist. Er wird dich auch nicht sehen. Wenn Son Goku im Ring steht sieht er nichts, außer seinem Gegner."

Chichi atmete tief durch. „Und warum bin ich nochmal hier?"

Bulma lächelte. „Weil das ein wirklich erstklassiger Kampf werden wird. Und du hast Son Goku noch nie kämpfen gesehen."

„Ja, weil ich es nicht leiden kann, wie sich Männer sinnlos verkloppen."

Bulma seufzte. Ihr gingen langsam die Ausreden aus, die sie sich für ihre Freundin einfallen lassen musste. Chichi hatte sie Tage zuvor wegen diesem Kampf Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Sie hatte seit einiger Zeit immer wieder versteckt nach Son Goku gefragt. Sie war zu stolz, um selbst vor ihrer besten Freundin zuzugeben, dass sie ihren Exfreund mehr als vermisste.

Und aufgrund dessen war es umso schwieriger gewesen sie zu überreden, zu diesem Kampf einfach mit zu kommen.

„Das ist nicht sinnlos. Hier geht es um verdammt viel Kohle." Die blauhaarige Frau grinste breit und bewirkte so ein genervtes Augenrollen bei Chichi.

Als der Sprecher den Ring betrat, trat sofortige Ruhe im Publikum ein. Mit überschwänglichen Worten pries er die beiden ungeschlagenen Kämpfer an und kündigte schließlich lang gedehnt den Lokalmathador Son Goku an.

Die Hymne des eisernen Drachen ertönte und einige in den Reihen sangen lauthals zu „Dragon Attack" mit.

Bulma glaubte, ein Glänzen in Chichi's Augen zu sehen. Ihre Freundin starrte gebannt und fast stolz auf die Gestalt, die den Ring betrat und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen.

Nachdem der Minutenlange Jubel abgeklungen war und Son Goku sein Posing beendet hatte, erhob ein Mal mehr der Ansager das Wort und berichtete von dem noch unbekannteren jedoch hochklassigen Gegner, der kurz zuvor erst den Kampfsport gewechselt hatte, durch seine großen Erfolge jedoch gleich in die erste Liga aufgestiegen war, Vegeta.

Nun war es an Bulma, gespannt in die Ecke zu starren, die nun mit diversen Scheinwerfern beleuchtet wurde. Ins grelle Licht trat eine kräftige Gestalt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen seidenen Mantel. Aus den Boxen ertönte der harte Beat Metallica's.

Eine Gänsehaut jagte über Bulma's Körper, als sie James Hetfield „Puppet Master" aus den Boxen brüllen hörte.

Doch es war schwierig sich auf etwas anderes als auf Vegeta zu konzentrieren, der so eben den Ring betrat und den Mantel von sich warf. Er blieb sich treu und verzichtete kühl auf das sonst übliche posen. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er in seiner Ecke und musterte Son Goku abschätzig.

Die Blicke der beiden Frauen hafteten auf den sich gegenüberstehenden Männern. Beide Herzen schlugen in diesem Moment für jeweils einen der beiden. Als die Glocke ertönte und die beiden sich einander näherten, hielten sie die Luft an und beugten sich in ihren Sitzen vor.

Sie sahen, wie die Kämpfer keine Zeit verstreichen ließen. Ein schwarzer und ein oranger Boxhandschuh schnellten mit großer, zischender Wucht zur gleichen Zeit aufeinander zu.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Achtung, das wird eine etwas längere AN!

Danke für's lesen. Das war mal ein wenig anders als das, was ihr von mir gewohnt seid, glaub ich. Ich hoffe, ich hab mich ein wenig verbessern können.

Ich musste mich teilweise ein wenig beeilen, ich hoffe, das merkt man nicht allzu sehr. Ich arbeite nun doch schon 'ne Weile hier dran und ab und zu hab ich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es nicht als One Shot hochzuladen. Hat ja jetzt doch 36 Seiten und gute 11.000 Wörtchen das gute Stück ^^ .

Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Kami damit eine kleine Freude machen kann. Auch wenn die Geschichte etwas experimentell und der Lemon nicht grad der Hammer ist. Ich wollte einfach uuuuuunbedingt bis zum 13. fertig werden.

Die Idee hatte ich jedenfalls schon länger. Ich fand es mal spannend, die beiden als echte „normale" Kämpfer zu sehen. Bezüglich Son Goku bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er OOC ist… und bei Vegeta hab ich auch ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen diesbezüglich. Aber ich wollte einfach mal ein bisschen mit den Rollen spielen und sie an die jeweilige Situation anpassen. Ich hoffe, das hat die Charaktere nicht völlig zerstört und ich konnte ihnen doch noch ein bisschen treu bleiben.

*Treasurer Black – ist die teuerste Zigarettenmarke, zumindest lt. Google (und Herstellerangabe) und ich finde, sie sehen recht edel aus (sofern das eine Zigarette kann). Ich bin Nichtraucher und hab daher wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, ich mochte einfach die Szene, in der sie erst die Zigarettenschachtel bemerkt bevor sie überhaupt Vegeta registriert. (Achtung – Pädagogischer Moment: Smoking Kills! – Pädagogischer Moment Ende)

**Free Fight – eine Mischung verschiedener Kampfsportarten (Muay Thai, Kickboxen, Kung Fu, Judo usw.), im Grunde völlig irres Gekloppe mit recht wenig Regeln (Töten, Beißen und Angriffe von Augen und Genitalien sind verboten – das scheint's dann auch schon an Regelwerk gewesen zu sein). Die „Kampfsportart" ist durchaus sehr umstritten und steht arg in Kritik – sagt jedenfalls Wiki.

***Maybach – ist das einzige Luxusauto, das mir so als Limousine-Verschnitt, der aber nicht so extrem lang ist eingefallen ist. Und wenn man die Karren mal googelt, sehen die gar nicht so nach Alte Herren Kübeln aus XD . Von daher fand ich das dann doch ganz passend und ok.

Nochmal danke für's lesen und einen ganz speziellen Dank den Kommi Schreibern! Ihr rockt!

xoxoxo


End file.
